Awaikage no Taiyou Hikari
by KunoichiNekoChan
Summary: Three decades have passed since Himeno’s reign as PréTear. Signs of a new Princess of Disaster are arising, and the aging Himeno is in no shape to fight. It’s up to the still young Leafe Knights to find a new PréTear…will they succeed in time?


Ohayo! KunoichiNekoChan here. Just so you know, this is written in the perspective of Tsuki, the new PreTear's friend, who is tagging along the whole adventure. Just read, fool! Lovelovelove.

The title roughly translates 'Shadow of the Sun's light'. Why use that? Read and find out.

I'd also like to note that in the PreTear anime, the spelling 'Goh' is used, yet in the manga 'Go' is used. I'll use the anime's version.

Oh, crap, couplings. There's the classic love triangle of HayatexHimenoxSasame, the budding ShinxHajime and GohxOc.

Thanks to my friend Alana-chan who came up with the Cosplay idea while we did a PreTear roleplay. Much love to her.

…………………….

"CRAP!" Racing around a corner, a girl ran as fast as she could, skidding slightly as her altitude decreased. "I'll be late, I'll be late, I'll be late for school!" Close to tears, the girl's clear sapphire eyes met another pair of light purple down the street, the owner's foot tapping against the cracked cement of the sidewalk impatiently.

"My god, Tsuki, could you be any later?" Brushing away long, wavy crimson hair, the girl spun on her heel, and started walking briskly. "S-sorry, Rin-chan." Bowing briefly, Tsuki stood up, and straightened out her school uniform. A short skirt of blue, a blouse of white with a fluffy red bow, complete with a navy vest. Sighing, Tsuki struggled to keep up with her friend. "Rin, I'm sorry! I slept in again..." Hopping on one foot, Tsuki tugged up her off white legwarmer. It was loose, great.

"Jesus, can't you even wake up on time!" Rin fumed on, half talking to herself. Tsuki sighed, wiping away sleep from her tired eyes. "Sorry, Rin-chan. I guess I need to go to bed earlier…" Tsuki looked down at her poorly kept nails. Not that it would be possible. Tsuki was an orphan, adopted by an aging social worker and ironically, her abusive husband. The two were never on time with their rent, and forget about money for food. To support her adoptive family, Tsuki had to balance school, house work and two jobs, one as a cashier at the local ramen stand, 'Ramen 2 Go', as well as a waitress at a restaurant not to far from her apartment. School was her last priority- well, scratch that. Her appearance was. Barley brushed hair, dirty nails and no makeup besides the raccoon eyes of her smudged eyeliner. At least she was able to shower everyday, and managed to get her clothes cleaned each weekend.

Rin seemed lost in thought, so Tsuki decided to keep her mouth shut. As the two half-ran down the street, Rin suddenly started talking. "Tsuki-chan, care to cut through the old Uzumaki forest to get to school?" Rin pointed a manicured nail to an old, half rotten group of trees.

Tsuki gulped. Rin knew very well that she was afraid of that forest…it just creeped her out. Well, she had a good reason. When she was little, Tsuki got lost in the Uzumaki forest, and was stuck there overnight until her parents and the police found her, shivering cold in the morning. It was…odd. She could barley remember anything from that night, except seeing a small, pink round bird that had led her to shelter. Well, that's what she believed. Her childhood psychiatrist sure didn't.

Shaking her head, Tsuki bit her lower lip. "Ah, uhmn…" she trailed off, clenching her old bookbag. "You're not scared, are you?" Rin grinned, and tugged on Tsuki's sleeve. "'Comon, let's go."

Sighing, Tsuki silently obeyed her friend. Why, why did she always follow Rin like a puppy dog? Geez! It was ridiculous… Looking up, Tsuki eyed the edge of the forest, half dragged by Rin.

"Owie!" Some of Tsuki's long black hair got caught on a nearby tree, yanking her head painfully as Rin kept walking, holding Tsuki's sleeve. Wincing, Tsuki freed her hair, and continued on, lip trembling slightly.

In a flash, the two had seemed to step on a layer of leaves covering a hole, or cliff, something. Tsuki barley had any concept of what was happening, except the two girls were shrieking as they suddenly plummeted down.

"YAAAAH!" Screwing her eyes shut, Tsuki bit her lip harder, waiting for the impact of hitting the floor below. Through closed eyes, she saw a flash of light, then the sweet smell of grass, and its soft texture beneath her.

Tsuki opened one eye, then the other. She has fallen, alright. But there was no impact…it was as if one second she was falling, then the next sitting comfortably, unharmed on a light green field of grass and flowers. Brushing away the long black hair that had settled in front of her already pale face, Tsuki spotted Rin sprawled out beside her a couple of yards away, coming to.

"Tchyaaa! Rin-chan!" Crawling over to her friend, Tsuki helped Rin shake off the confusion. "Weird…I never knew there was a place like this." Looking at the sunny clearing, she raised a brow. "We must have fallen from-" Tsuki turned around to point up behind them, expecting to see a steep hill, maybe even a cliff. Nothing but clear blue skies lay in place of where a hill of some sort should have been. Rin squinted at the sun, shaking her head. "The hell? It looks about noon…did we pass out?"

Tsuki shrugged. "I have no clue…" she bit her lower lip, ignoring the raw pain from the wound already inflicted from previous bites. "God…where…are we?"

Flopping down on her back, Tsuki sighed. Head spinning, she pressed her hand to her forehead, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. Upon hearing Rin rustling in her schoolbag, Tsuki looked over.

Rin pulled out a soft pink cell phone, a little chibi-style bunny dangling off the end. Tsuki rolled her eyes, sighing. Rin was the stereotypical prep. What did that make her? Rin's lapdog? Tsuki frowned, watching Rin desperately flip through her cell phone's contents.

"Gah!" Rin gave up, dialing '911'. Pressing the phone to her ear, Tsuki watched Rin's clear purple eyes narrow. "There's…no one answering…" After a couple of minutes and several tries on friend's, family and random phone numbers, Rin tossed her phone back into her backpack.

"Aaaaaannnd, my watch stopped." Rin sighed, snapping her fingers repeatedly. A habit of hers when nervous or annoyed. Standing up, Rin tapped the toes of her shoes on the grass, stretching her arms. "Well, then, shall we get going?"

Tsuki blinked, but stood up. "Uhmn, to where?" raising a brow, Tsuki tugged up her legwarmer, and trailed after Rin who was striding cautiously across the field, as if there were landmines planted underneath their feet.

Rin didn't answer, she just kept on walking. Looking around every now and then, Rin froze. "Tsuki." Hissing, Rin grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her behind a clump of bushes. Tsuki gasped, and almost let out a high pitched scream, but was muffled by Rin's hand. "I heard someone. Shhh."

Tsuki blinked, peering through the leaves of the brush. Narrowing her eyes, she stared at what appeared to be a large fruit. It was pink in colour, and round. Reaching out, she went to pink the odd berry, and instead got a handful of cherry coloured feathers and a squawking bird.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Tsuki dropped the bird, and it fluttered its small wings angrily, and flew off in a huff to a wide-eyed man. "THAT BIRD! I SAW IT BEFORE! WHEN I GOT LOST IN UZUMaak-" Tsuki trailed off, staring at the long haired blonde male who was staring at the two girls.

Blinking, the fair-faced boy stroked the bird's ruffled feathers, green eyes watching the two females. "He's a Tipi." His clear voice rang out, as soft as the grass beneath them. _'He has the face of a child…'_ Tsuki blinked, thinking to herself. Then his attire hit her. The boy, albeit gorgeous, was wearing anything from ordinary. A puffy green hat, patterned with yellow-gold patterns of vines and leaves sat on top of his long straw coloured hair. He was clad in a yellow robe, a cape with the same pattern on his head sewn on his shoulder pads. A pendant dangled from his neck, shining in the sunlight.

"Forgive me, I don't understand how you two got here, but I ask that you accompany me to see my friends." The boy smiled, and Tsuki could see the all to familiar smile on Rin's face. Oh god.

Rin stood up, brushing herself off. "Yes, alright! But, where…are we?"

The boy didn't reply. He appeared to be deep in thought. "I'm Shin. Pleased to meet you." Ignoring Rin's question, he extending a hand to the blushing Tsuki. Tsuki accepted, ignoring the jealous glare from Rin. "I'm Tsuki."

Shin frowned slightly, as if he was looking for something. "Pleasure is all mine." He bowed slightly to Tsuki, then extended a hand to Rin. "And you are, madam?"

Rin giggled, and accepted the boy's hand. "My name is-" Before she could finish, there was a blinding flash of light. "Rin!" Rin's jaw dropped, looking around. "Wow, head rush." Turning around to find the adorable Shin, she frowned. "Where'd he go?"

Tsuki stared at her friend, dumbstruck. "Rin…look…down." Rin raised a brow, but looked down instead. 'YEEAAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Rin's eyes widened, face pale as she stared at her body, now clothed in a much different outfit. The pale green, the golden, curving vines… she was wearing an outfit similar to the one Shin had been clad in!

Tsuki stared at her friend, jaw slack. "What. The. Fu-" before she could finish, she felt a sudden wave of heat to her left, and an almost blinding flash of light accompanying it. Spinning around, Tsuki staggered backwards, eyes wide.

"Shin, I felt the energy, what's going on?" A man half-yelled, brushing aside his dark brown hair streaked with crimson. Blinking, he stared at Rin. "What? A…a PréTear?" Looking towards Tsuki, he froze.

"G-Goh?" Tsuki stammered, eyes wide.

_What the hell is going on here!_


End file.
